Runaway
by Akai girl
Summary: Summary : Apa jadinya bila Naruto bertemu pemuda urakan bernama Sasuke Uchiha di kota yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali! Warn : Lemon.


Runaway

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story mine

Pair : SasuNaru

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya bila Naruto bertemu pemuda urakan bernama Sasuke Uchiha di kota yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali! Warn : Lemon.

Enjoy

But DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS FANFIC

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang memacu kedua langkah kakinya berlari dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dalam kegelapan gang sempit itu.

Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat sehingga nafasnya terdengar berat dan putus-putus. Kedua kakinya yang pegal, meronta untuk istirahat namun pemuda itu tidak bisa menghentikan larinya.

Betapa tidak beruntungnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kota bernama Ame untuk bersekolah di Universitas Ame yang terkenal di seantero provinsi. Salju menyelimuti kota yang identik dengan air tersebut ketika ia datang.

Musim dingin yang bersalju membuatnya mudah lapar. Ia melintasi jalanan bersalju ketika ia berniat pergi ke kombini terdekat dari kamar sewanya, tanpa terduga seorang pria tiba-tiba saja mengacungkan pisau tajam tepat kearahnya. Siapapun pasti akan panik, orang-orang yang berada di sekitar berlarian menjauh atau bersembunyi dari pria itu.

Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk kabur, sayangnya jalan ke kamar sewanya dihadang oleh gerombolan preman. Alhasil, Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, ia juga belum mengingat rute aman di sekitar tempatnya tinggal.

"Hah Hah." Nafasnya masih terasa berat ketika ia berhenti di salah satu sudut gang yang bercabang, berniat mengamankan diri.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah berhias putihnya salju, rasa lelah membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah.

TAP TAP.

Naruto mendecih kesal mendengar suara langkah kakI mendekat. Namun tubuhnya membeku di tempat tertahan disana. Iris saphire membeliak lebar ketika bertemu dgn iris onix setajam malam.

.

Wilayah di pinggiran kota Ame bukan tempat yang tenang untuk tinggal, banyak tindak kriminal yang terjadi disana. Bahkan petugas keamanan memilih angkat tangan dalam memghadapi tindak kriminal di daerah pinggiran. Tak jarang kejahatan hampir terjadi setiap hari secara terang-terangan seperti yang telah dialami oleh Naruto.

Bola mata beriris saphirenya membeliak lebar menatap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan bentuk yang unik yang tidak pernah naruto lihat sebelumnya. Meskipun kegelapan malam menyelimuti sekitar, dapat Naruto lihat sekilas pemuda wajah stoic yang terlihat cukup tampan itu. Jika tanpa pakaian serba hitam dan kekurangan bahan yg melekat di tubuhnya. Juga sebuah benda logam berkilat yang menghias telinga dan bibir bawahnya.

"Diamlah. Dia menuju kemari." Suara baritonnya yang terdengar berat sejenak mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Tanpa terduga pemuda itu mendekat dan membawa tubuh Naruto dalam pelukan erat. Raut wajah terkejut tak luput dari Naruto. Ia berniat protes dan saat itu juga bibirnya dibungkam oleh benda kenyal dan basah yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga dalam mulutnya. Rasa dinginnya logam menyapa lidah Naruto yang ditarik keluar oleh lidah lain.

Hanya untuk saat ini saja naruto menikmati gulat lidah secara sepihak yg dilakukan pemuda asing itu, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya menikmati ciuman yg semakin intens itu.

"Sial, kemana pemuda itu pergi."

Suara langkah disertai gumaman mengema dalam keheningan malam. Melewatkan momen dimana dua pemuda yang tanpa sengaja ditakdirln untuk bersama.

"Gaah.." dengan susah payah naruto melepaskan pagutan liar mereka.

"Haah.. Haah.." Naruto mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan tajam yg terarah pada pemuda serba hitam berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Dobe." pemuda itu mengusap jejak saliva yang terasa manis dari bibirnya setelah merasa telah menyelamatkan sesosok gadis manis bersurai pirang. Meskipun gumaman bodoh ia ucapkan setelahnya. "Bahaya untuk gadis sepertimu berada di tempat ini saat malam. Lebih baik tetaplah berdiam di rumah." Sarannya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hei." Naruto beranjak membersihkan jeansnya dari salju setelah itu berlari menyusul pemuda angkuh yg mendahuluinya.

"Kau jangan bercanda teme, aku bukan seorang gadis."

Sang pemuda tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lantas naruto pun ikut berhenti. Sang pemuda menatap Naruto intens dari atas hingga bawah. Dan ia cukup sadar jika tidak ada sesuatu yg menonjol di antara belahan dada Naruto.

"A-apa?"

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke telah melakukan sekuhara pada pemuda manis ini." Tuduh seorang wanita cantik dengan surai pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail.

Beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda serba hitam bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengajak Naruto ke sebuah kafe kecil yang entah dimana tepatnya. Naruto tidak begitu hapal daerah tersebut, namun Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda itu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "nani.." ucapnya sedikit membantah keras. Untungnya pengunjung kafe tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Naruto berusaha menampik pernyataan yang memojokan Sasuke dari wanita cantik di depannya sebelum ucapannya dipotong.

"Sasuke-kun mulai nakal rupanya." ujarnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata nakal pada pemuda angkuh yang sekarang nampak begitu suram.

"Bukan seperti itu, ino-san." Naruto melirik pemuda disebelahnya yang mempertahankan wajah stoic masih dengan aura suram disekitarnya. "Sasuke-san bicaralah."

"..." tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari sasuke.

Naruto ingin sekali mengumpat di telinga pemuda itu jika saja ia tidak ingat tempat. Ia juga terpaksa mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Bel kecil yang terdengar di pintu masuk kafe berbunyi membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tadaima." suara yang begitu familiar bagi Sasuke membuat pemuda stoic itu sedikit terkejut. Naruto mengernyit bingung mendapati detik berikutnya Sasuke telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan melengang pergi melewati pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Suasana dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam itu seketika hening. Bahkan beberapa orang yang menjadi pengunjung kafe memilih bungkam.

Ino beranjak menghampiri pria dengan keriput di sisi wajahnya yang termenung di ambang pintu.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Sasuke yang justru menjadi beban untukmu." Ino bergelayut di lengan kekar pria yang menjadi rekan kerjanya berniat memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Ahaha." Itachi melepaskan lengan Ino. "Aku hanya kedinginan. Salju sudah mulai turun kembali." nampak jelas kebohongan dalam perkataan Itachi. Itachi menatap pemuda pirang dibawah umur yang duduk sendirian di bar.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi. "Oh dia teman Sasuke, Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dengan kaku. Rasa canggung menghinggapi dirinya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto membungkuk pada pria yang menatapnya intens bagamana ia tak canggung?.

"Y-yah sebenarnya kami bukan teman hanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja."

"Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang merebut first kissnya." Lanjut Ino.

"A-aku harus pergi." Semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi tembem Naruto yang tak luput dari pandangan Itachi.

Naruto melesat menuju pintu cafe menghiraukan ucapan Ino. Sebelum langkahnya menapak jalanan yang terhias putihnya salju sebuah sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lengannya lembut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Itachi tersenyum. Meskipun tak mendapat tanggapan persetujuan pria itu segera menarik lengan Naruto melintasi jalanan yang mulai lenggang. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dengan tangan Itachi yang membawa lengan Naruto erat.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu Naruto-kun?" Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, apa?"

"Tolong jagalah dia. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apapun padanya. Memang ia sedikit merepotkan. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menghadiri kelasnya."

"Sasuke masih sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Hanya saja kau tahu kan hanya dengan melihat penampilannya. Ia kuliah di Universitas Ame." ucap Itachi riang, ia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku saat ini juga di Ame University." Naruto pikir Sasuke adalah pemuda yang urakan namun semua penilaiannya telah keliru selama ini.

"Wah. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Sasuke berangkat bersama denganmu." ucap Itachi bersemangat, langkahnya mendahului Naruto. Itachi terus saja mengoceh tentang Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar seseorang telah menarik Naruto ke dalam gang sempit. Itachi tak sadar Naruto hilang dari sisinya.

"..." Itachi mendapati keheningan dibelakangnya menoleh. Ia tak terkejut Naruto menghilang karena ia tahu dengan pasti orang yang melakukannya.

"Hah, Sasuke kau selalu saja membuat masalah." kemudian ia berbalik haluan kembali menuju kafe yang tak begitu jauh.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding bangunan bata yang lembab karena turunnya suhu udara. Titik-titik putih kecil sekilas terlihat olehnya. Pemuda itu mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tampaknya ia mulai kedinginan berkat pakaian tipis yang memperlihatkan bagian perut dan lengannya. Ia memang sengaja bersikap membangkang seperti itu, karena suatu alasan yang rumit.

Perpecahan hubungan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya memang berdampak besar baginya. Meskipun kini ia masih memiliki hak asuh atas ayahnya dan menyandang marga 'Uchiha' di belakang namanya, ia lebih memilih hidup bebas, lari dari kenyataan yang ada.

Terlepas dari kemelut Uchiha yang menjeratnya. Toh, ayahnya lebih mementingkan perusahaannya, ibunya telah menikah lagi dan kakaknya, entahlah ia pun tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kakak kandungnya itu.

Yang jelas pemuda bernama Itachi itu selalu mencampuri urusannya, hal itulah yang membuatnya muak pada Itachi. "Wah. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Sasuke berangkat bersama denganmu."

Pendenggarannya yang tajam menangkap suara tunggal yang berasal dari jalan. Sasuke mengendap perlahan hingga mencapai ujung gang. Terlihat oleh dua pemuda berjalan dengan tenang sembari berceloteh ringan. Mereka terlarut dalam pembicaraan sehingga tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menarik pemuda bersurai pirang masuk ke dalam gang. Membawa tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Merapatkan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding namun tidak menekannya. Sasuke menempelkan jarinya ke bibir mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk diam.

Lama Sasuke mempertahankan posisinya hingga pemuda yang lain telah menghilang dari sekitar.

"Teme, apa-apaan kau ini. Cepat lepaskan aku." Berontak Naruto, entah kenapa wajahnya bersemu merah samar.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis berniat menjahili Naruto. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menengelamkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher Naruto. Warna samar merah yang kontras dengan kulit tannya merambat ke belakang leher Naruto. Sasuke mengendusi leher mulus yang mengeluarkan aroma citrus tersebut.

"Aah.. Sas." Entah kenapa degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mendengar desahan tertahan Naruto. Ia masih termenung saat tangan Naruto mendorongnya menjauh.

Naruto mengosok lehernya. Ia lebih memilih menatap jalanan berselimut salju di bawahnya yang terlihat lebih menarik.

"Ayo. Kita mencari tempat menginap." Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto sedikit mendorongnya ke dinding.

Sebuah pernyataan ambigu yang sukses membuat Naruto tercekat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah merah padam hingga ke tengkuk.

Bagai tak terusik oleh pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto tanpa persetujuan. "Hei. Kita mau kemana?"

"Hn. Tentu saja mencari tempat menginap."

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan enggan ketika mereka berdua telah tiba di sebuah bangunan bergaya minimalis bertingkat tiga.

"Sas, kemarilah."

Sasuke mengikuti pemuda pirang menaiki tangga di sisi samping bangunan tersebut. Hingga mereka berada di depan pintu bercat oren di tingkat kedua. Sasuke tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sasuke melirik keseluruh ruangan Naruto. Ruangan yang tidak begitu luas namun tidak juga dibilang sempit. Terdapat 2 dua ruangan dengan dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan kamar yang hanya ditutup oleh rak buku. Ada satu buah sofa ditengah ruangan yang mengahadap ke kanan di depan meja yang terdapat TV juga beberapa kaset. Serta ranjang single dan meja belajar di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke mendudukan diri dengan tenang di sofa ruangan minimalis itu. Naruto pun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disebelah. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memejamkan kelopak matanya, bulu mata lentiknya terlihat indah. Sepertinya pemuda itu kelelahan hingga ia belum melepas jaket merah tebalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ingin menginap di tempatku? Terimakasih juga telah mengantarku."

"Hn." gumaman singkat Sasuke membuat Naruto geram.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas." Sasuke ingin menolak namun pemuda pirang itu lebih dulu pergi ke dapur.

Menghela nafas, sasuke memilih membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sana, meskipun sedikit tidak nyaman. Sasuke terlelap untuk beberapa saat, ia kembali terjaga saat suara Naruto memangilnya namun ia memejamkan mata berpura-pura tertidur.

"Aish. Teme kenapa kau tidur di sofa." Naruto menatap secangkir coklat hangat yang dibuatnya, menaruhnya dengan malas di meja.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke mendengus kesal pada pemuda berparas tampan itu. Sejenak ia meneliti wajah Sasuke yang terlelap. Ia menyentuh benda logam di telinga Sasuke, mungkin ia bisa melepasnya.

Satu tarikan pelan membuat benda itu terlepas. Naruto panik, ia menaruhnya logam itu di meja. Ia tak akan berkata apapun tentang benda itu pada Sasuke nantinya.

.

.

"Aakh-! Khh- Sakit-!" teriakan Naruto mengema di penjuru ruangan kamar itu saat merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ranjang singlenya terus berderit mengiringi aktivitas yang telah dilakukannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu yang terasa sangat menyiksa.

"Nhh- tahanlah sebentar, dobe. Rasa sakitnya akan hilang nanti." Pemuda bersurai raven diatasnya menggeram dan mencoba memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang anal Naruto yang sempit dan panas, padahal ia telah melakukan penetrasi disana.

.

Baiklah mari kita flashback kegiatan Sasunaru beberapa menit yang lalu..

.

Naruto mengalungkan tangan Sasuke pada pundaknya. Ia memapah tubuh sasuke ke ranjangnya, meskipun sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena tubuh sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis tanpa disadari naruto yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia menarik tangan naruto kuat membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu limbung dan terjatuh menindih tubuh sasuke dibawahnya.

Naruto menatap tajam sasuke yang memasang seringai tipis diwajahnya. Ia sedikit mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal yang justru terlihat lucu bagi Sasuke.

Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi, bahkan naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat sasuke yang mengelitik wajahnya. Naruto sadar akan hal itu namun ia tidak ingin segera beranjak dari sana.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah tak sanggup bertatapan dengan iris onix sasuke. "Dobe." Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto mengarahkan iris saphire indah itu pada iris onixnya.

Cup

Sasuke mengecup bibir tipis Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terkejut dan akan beranjak sebelum Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto erat. Tangan Sasuke menuju bagian pantat Naruto dan meremas pantat kenyal itu dengan keras.

"Tem-" Sasuke membalikan badan Naruto cepat membuat posisinya diatas tubuh Naruto yang sekarang telentang di ranjang. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di antara sisi wajah Naruto agar tak menindih pemuda pirang itu.

"T-teme." Naruto mulai panik.

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto, membelai lembut wajah lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya dengan pandangan sayu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendekat pada membungkam bibir naruto dengan ciuman. Lidah sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto yang setengah terbuka. Rasa bibir naruto benar-benar lembut.

"Mmpf." sasuke menyapu langit2 mulut naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu mendesah tertahan.

"Dobe. Aku menginginkanmu. " sasuke berbisik berat di telinga naruto, menjilatnya sensual. Tangan sasuke mulai menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. Membuka jaket merahnya dang membuang ke lantai. Tangan yang lain membuka kaos Naruto memberi tekanan di beberapa titik tertentu yang membuat naruto mengelinjang tak nyaman.

"Nnh.. Te- aku laki-laki brengsek."

"Hn." sasuke menyeringai, tanganya membelai sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik jeans Naruto. Sasuke menurunkan jeans itu menyisakan boxer oren naruto. Sasuke mengengam dan mengocok pelan kejantanan Naruto tanpa melepas boxernya.

Sasuke beralih mengecup leher naruto yang masih mengeliat tak nyaman. Menghisap dan mengemut kulit tan yang berkeringat menguarkan aroma citrus. Ia meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada leher dan pundak naruto.

Wajah sasuke turun menuju tonjolan yang telah mengeras di dada naruto mencubitnya pelan tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya pada bagian selatan tubuh Naruto. Ia melepas kaos Naruto yang menganggu kegiatannya.

Menjulurkan lidahnya yang bertekstur kasar menjilat permukaan kulit dada Naruto memberikan sensasi lebih pada pasangannya.

"Aakh ssh.."

Ia menggigit tonjolan itu dengan gemas, kemudian menghisapnya meningalkan bekas kemerahan. Sasuke merasakan boxer naruto mulai basah oleh cairan precum. Sasuke menarik kain tipis itu memperlihatkan kejantanan Naruto yang telah berdiri tegak.

"shh.."

Sasuke menyentilnya pelan seraya membuka paha naruto lebih lebar. Sasuke memijat batang kejantanan naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya sembari mengocok cepat dua bola yang menggantung dengan jarinya.

"anh~ ah- s-sas -ukh!"

Seketika cairan putih dan lengket menyembur dari kepala kejantanan Naruto. Membasahi telapak tangan sasuke dan paha dalam naruto.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu pasca klimaks pertamanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

Naruto menatap sayu ke arah Sasuke yg beranjak dari atasnya. Kabut nafsu mulai menyelimuti iris saphire itu, ia menginggingkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menangalkan seluruh pakainnya, telanjang bulat sama seperti Naruto. Sasuke beranjak naik keranjang. Ia menjilati leher Naruto, sesekali mengigit kulit tan itu memberi tanda bahwa pemuda itu adalah miliknya. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah membelai kejantanan Naruto yg masih berlumuran cairan miliknya.

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke kembali meraup bibirnya.

Satu jari sasuke memasukannya ke dalam lubang Naruto dengan mudah oleh bantuan sperma. Tangan sasuke yang lain memainkan tonjolan di dada naru membuat pemuda itu teralihkan.

Sasuke menggerakan jari telunjuknya keluar masuk dalam lubang Naruto. Satu jari kembali masuk menimbulkan ringisan pelan dari naruto saat sasuke melebarkan lubangnya dengan gerakan menggunting. Setelah terasa longgar sasuke menarik jarinya.

"Sasu-ke." lirihnya merasakan lubangnya kosong.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki naruto ke pundaknya, membuat pinggul naruto terangkat memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut merah. Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang naruto.

.

End Flashback

.

"Ah-! Nhh!" Naruto meremas seprai tempat tidurnya yg telah kusut. Dibawah sana sasuke masih mencoba menerobos lubangnya. Naruto bisa merasakan kepala kejantanan sasuke berada di dalam lubangnya, rasanya sakit apalagi seluruh benda itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Lebarkan kakimu." Naruto menurut, membuka pahanya lebih lebar, agar kegiatan yg mreka lakukan ini cepat selesai. Baru kali ini ia melakukan sex dan rasanya sesakit ini seperti tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua.

Sasuke mengengam kejantanan Naruto dan mengocoknya pelan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Trust

Sasuke kembali menekan pinggulnya, memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Unhh-Mhh" sasuke mencium bibir pemuda dibawahnya dengan lembut mengajak lidah Naruto beradu sehingga melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto mengeliat tak nyaman, rasa sakit kembali menyerang bagian bawahnya. Milik sasuke tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepas ciuman Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu tak menuruti kemauannya kali ini.

Sasuke menghentak pinggulnya jauh kedalam, menggenjot tubuh Naruto.

"Aah.." naruto memekik panjang dengan suara serak saat cumbuanya terlepas. Pupil birunya melebar merasakan rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat dari bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang telah menemukan titik kenikmatan naruto. Satu hentakan lain ia arahkan tepat menyentuh titik terdalam naruto membuat pemuda itu mendesah kenikmatan.

"Uuh aah-! sasu apa yang- kau~ Ahh! laku~ kan!" teriaknya merasakan kejantanan sasuke keluar masuk tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Mhh- naru-"

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat mengenai sweet spot Naruto. Dinding anus Naruto mulai merapat menjepit kejantanannya lebih erat yang membuatnya kenikmatan.

"Sasu-! A-aku tidak tahan! SASUKE."

"Nhh-! Naruto."

.

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, merubah posisnya menghadap Sasuke yang berbaring kelelahan disebelahnya. Tubuhnya terasa penuh oleh Sasuke yang masih berada didalam lubangnya.

"Kau menggodaku, eh dobe?"

"Ap- aku tak melakukan apapun!" ungkap Naruto polos, ia mulai merasakan tanda bahaya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus menghukummu." Sasuke meraba telinganya, ia tidak suka seseorang melepas logam ditelinganya.

"Uuwah.."

Desahan dan rintihan kembali terdengar dari kamar itu hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

Aroma bumbu racikan ramen yang lezat menyapa hidung naruto.

"Nngh" pemuda itu mengerang merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Dobe, bangunlah"

Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan itu, ia mengulung dirinya pada selimut miliknya yang beraroma asing. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya semalam. Sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Lehernya terasa geli oleh sapuan nafas hangat.

"Teme. kau harus tanggung jawab bagaimana kelasku hari ini!"

"Tidak usah hadir" Sasuke mengendikkan bahu

"Dasar. Apa kau tak ingin menghadiri kelas?"

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa kau harus lari, teme? Mengapa kau tidak ingin mencobanya"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil naruto untuk membuatnya diam, menengelamkan kepala pirang itu pada dada bidangnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi," Sasuke mencium surai pirang Naruto.

"Aku ada disini bersamamu, sasuke." Naruto menyentuh dada kiri Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. "Aku tidak akan meningalkanmu."

Sebuah janji dari bibir tipis itu meneguhkan perasaan Sasuke akan keyakinannya. Ia akan melakukannya hanya demi seorang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha berubah demi dirimu, dobe."

FIN

Balik lagi dengan fic baru oneshoot. karena fic lain belum tuntas. Sebenarnya ini dari facebook lalu aku kirim ke fanfic /hehe.

I just wanna to say that so RnR PLEASE.

Bye in anoher plan.


End file.
